Love and Hate
by bFishstix
Summary: [Title change] [CHAPTER 8 up- You're still in my heart, but I never knew it 'til now] What'll happen between Lizzie and Gordo?
1. Class of 2010

~~ Sequel to: Class of 2006.  
  
"Love Sparks are Between Us"  
  
Summary- It's the year 2010, Matt and his classmate's graduate. At the graduation, Matt builds up his strength to ask Melina something. And Lanny does something that no one will believe. *Miranda and Garrett are still going out. But will that change? *And Lizzie and Gordo are married and have a 2-year-old son, Todd. L/G are living a great marriage, but will that change in a few years? ****Some adventures are later in the story!  
  
Chapter 1- Class of 2010  
  
The graduates', parents and friends were standing outside the gym waiting until the principal will let them in. Meanwhile Matt, Reggie and Lanny were all crowded in their small group of their own.  
  
"Well, guys I guess this is the last were going to see this school again. Yeah, seniors rule!" Matt said in an excited voice.  
  
"Yeah, we do! Huh, Lanny?" Reggie asked in an excited voice.  
  
Lanny shook his head up and down while the string on his hat swung back and forth.  
  
"Yeah, but I spent a lot of time on my speech." Matt said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Man, what'd you write?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Um, I'll say about 12 sentences about you guys and.. oh I almost gave away the surprise!" Matt said.  
  
Reggie and Lanny just stared blankly at him.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"What's the surprise? Oh...oh.." Reggie asked, and then figured it out.  
  
He whispers to Lanny. "Lanny, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Lanny winked one eye and shook his head yes at him.  
  
Reggie smiled and said, "Matt is it about Melina?"  
  
Matt blushed and said, "No.. maybe.. well.."  
  
Before Matt can answer the principal came out and said, "Come on in everyone!"  
  
The parents and friends had taken their seats and at the front of the room the students were on the stage sitting down. Reggie was standing up ready to give his speech:  
  
"My speech is about my friends Matt, Lanny and Melina. Matt's my friend because he's cool and very talented at playing tricks. He's a great friend and I want it to stay that way. Lanny's my friend because he's smart, cool and a great friend, but sometimes he talks so much that he won't even shut up. That scares me sometimes. I'm just kidding, but I really want to hear him talk one day. That'll be cool, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that he's my friend. It's going to stay that way! Let's move it on with Melina, she's my friend. I know she's a girl but I have to admit that she has style. I mean she hits like a boy. I'm serious. She's a great friend to hang out with. And I think that she likes Matt, because she's always picking on him. Anyway, I think I have some of the best friends in the entire world and our friendship will last forever!"  
  
Reggie sat down then the next person, who is Lanny, came up to give his speech.  
  
Then the principal came up to him and said, "Lanny, do you want to give a speech?"  
  
Lanny looked down on the floor and then looked up at him and nodded his head yes.  
  
The principal just went back to his seat.  
  
Lanny turned to the audience. His hands were shaking while he held his speech paper. He was nervous than ever. He wanted to sit back down, but he wanted to speak really bad that he just couldn't sit back down. 'Time to open up and show people how I really feel!' He thought.  
  
He held the paper out in front of him and started clicking his teeth together. Then he started to move his lips a little. He gulps and begins to read a poem he wrote:  
  
"I make no s-sound.  
  
Why not?  
  
'Cause I just don't know why.  
  
It's not a disease.  
  
I didn't catch it from someone,  
  
And you can't catch it from me.  
  
I just have a little problem talking in front of people.  
  
My friends and family try to help me talk in front of them.  
  
I try and try but nothing seems to work.  
  
I make no sound.  
  
Here I am standing still, unable to open up.  
  
I just want to open up and tell them how I feel inside.  
  
But I can't.  
  
'Cause I make no sound.  
  
But even though I make no sound.  
  
My family and friends will always be there for me,  
  
Until they hear me make a sound.  
  
And when I do make a sound,  
  
I want to thank them for all the support they gave me.  
  
I make no sound.  
  
And I know that someday, somewhere I will make a sound.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
Lanny bowed and said with a smile on his face, "T-thank you!" Then he took his seat happily.  
  
Matt stood up and began to read his speech:  
  
"Okay, my speech is about my friends Reggie, Lanny and Melina. Reggie's a cool friend, he's always thinking of ways we can do if we get bored. He's always been there for me through the sun and heavy weather. So you rock, don't ever change! (Laughs) Lanny, well I have to say that he's my number one best friend ever. Yeah, I know that he doesn't talk a whole lot. Well, he just did talk. Anyway, he didn't have to talk any time soon because I like him as a quiet friend, but I kind of wanted him to talk. So Lanny thanks for talking. Also you rock and don't ever change! Okay, move it on with Melina, she's used to be my best friend, but now she's my girlfriend. We have been going out ever since 9th grade. Even though she's my girlfriend I'll still be her best friend, but that might change after I ask her this. Melina, I known you since I don't know when and I've been thinking and I really, really love you and.."  
  
He walked over to Melina and put one knee one the floor. "S-so will you marry me, Melina?"  
  
Melina was shocked and didn't know what to say when Matt asked her that.  
  
"I-I-I..." She said nervously.  
  
To be continued..  
  
What will Melina say, yes or no? Find out in chapter 2! 


	2. Marry You Maybe

Author (Me): Hey, Lanny does sound like he's from the country. I just saw that episode from The Jersey. And I play jinx you owe me a soda every time I say the same stuff as people. And I just misspelled some words on purpose because that's how 2 years old talk. You know. And..  
  
Reviewers: Blah, blah, blah, yeah we get it, now quit yakking and let us read the chapter!  
  
Author: Ok, don't get too excited now, I was going to let you read the chapter right now!  
  
Reviewers: Yeah right! You probably blab for the entire chapter!  
  
Author (sigh): Ok, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Marry You Maybe?  
  
Matt stared at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"I-I-I-I... don't know. I just have to think about it. I mean when we were littler we were best friends and it will be weird if I say yes to you. I have to think about it." She answered nervously.  
  
Matt just looked down at the floor and then looked back up to Melina and smiled.  
  
Then principal stood up and yelled into the microphone, "Now, presenting the class of 2010!"  
  
The audience cheered as the students lined up and got their diplomas.  
  
After the graduation, Matt, his friends and family were still at the school talking.  
  
Matt, Reggie and Lanny were all in a group of their own.  
  
"So, Lanny were you scared speaking for the first time around a lot of people?" Reggie teased.  
  
"W-well... yeah, I g-guess I'm still a little scared. I mean if you s-speak for the first time around a lot of people, it's s-scary!" Lanny answered nervously.  
  
"Matt I have a question for you. Care to answer it?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Sure, ask me anything." Matt said.  
  
"Okay, what was it like asking Melina to marry you?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Y-yeah that's a good one, Reggie!" Lanny agreed.  
  
"W-well, it was.." Matt quickly changed the subject, "Hey where's Melina? I haven't seen her after the graduation."  
  
"I don't know." Reggie and Lanny said together.  
  
"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Lanny said quickly.  
  
Reggie hit his hand on his head and said, "Aw man! Lanny I'm going to get you one of these days!"  
  
"I doubt that." Lanny said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Guy's I really mean it. Where's Melina?" Matt asked again in a worried voice.  
  
"I don't know." Reggie said.  
  
"Me either, let's go look for her." Lanny said.  
  
"Playgrown, playgrown." A voice said coming behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Matt, Reggie and Lanny said.  
  
They looked behind them and they saw Lizzie holding two-year-old. Todd.  
  
"Okay, we'll go to the playground." Lizzie said.  
  
Matt walked over to her. "Hey, Lizzie!" He looked around. "Where's Gordo?"  
  
"Hi, Matt! He went to work." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Work?" Matt asked. "I thought he was off today."  
  
"Well, he got called in. They need him to fix a pipe burst." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Playgrown, playgrown, playgrown!" Todd cried.  
  
"Well, better get to the playground before he has a fit." Lizzie said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, bye." Matt said. "Oh and if you see Melina, tell her that I'm looking for her. Okay?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, I will." Lizzie yelled half way down the sidewalk to the playground.   
  
Later at the park, Lizzie asked, "Okay, Todd. What do you want to play on?"   
  
"Slicde, slicde!" Todd said excitedly as he pointed to them.  
  
"Okay, we'll go to the slide." Lizzie said looking over at the slide.  
  
Toon Lizzie: Hey, who's that sitting on the slide?  
  
She walked over and said, "Melina?"  
  
"Yeah." She said with a mumble.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I-I just feel pretty bad." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Why do you feel bad?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, do you know when Matt asked me to marry at the graduation?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Matt. I think he feels bad that I said I'll think about it." she said with a cry.  
  
"Aw, Melina why won't you just go up there and tell him how you feel about him?" Lizzie suggested.  
  
"I can't. I get all nervous." She said.  
  
"Melina, I used to get like that when Gordo asked me that, but now look at us. We're married and have an two-year-old child." Lizzie said happily. "Just go up there and tell him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was like you when he asked you that. I'll go up there and tell him how I feel and that I made up my mind. I'll try to." She brightened up a little.  
  
"Want a hug for good luck?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered as she hugged her and Lizzie hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie." She said as she got up and walked back to Matt.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Marry You Maybe: Continued

Author: Sorry about the delay in not updating. I just had to think about if I should or shouldn't make Matt and Melina get married. It's short, but good I think. And plus I thought some on the next chapter too. It's going to be mainly about Todd. And it's going to be funny!  
  
Chapter 3- Marry You Maybe: Continued..  
  
Melina came up to Matt and kissed him on cheek and whispered in his ear, "Matt, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. What about?" he asked.  
  
"Um.." she paused. "Just come with me."  
  
"Come where?" he asked. "You're right here."  
  
She didn't say anything; she just took Matt's hand and ran until no one could hear them.  
  
"Matt, I need to tell you this." She looked down at her feet and blushed.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to say, "Matt, here's the real answer to your question earlier at the graduation. It's um.." she paused for a minute. "Um, I-I-I will love to marry you!" she smiled at him and Matt smiled at her.  
  
The end of chapter 3 


	4. Hapee Mommy's Day!

Chapter 4- Hapee Mommy's Day! (Happy Mother's day!)  
  
It's seven days later and it's Mother's Day. Lizzie, Gordo and their son, Todd were all at a restaurant. They were seated in the back corner of the restaurant. They just ordered their food, so it will be a while before they get to eat. They just sat there and talked. Well, Todd didn't talk; he made noise by hitting the table with his spoon. Lizzie took the spoon away from him and he started to cry. You've got to give him one dollar to make him quit. So, they gave him a dollar, but it was a fake. They give him fake dollars, because they didn't want Todd to take all their money.  
  
Ten minutes later, Todd saw the sugar bowl sitting right next to his highchair. He reached for it, but Lizzie and Gordo were too busy talking, so they didn't see him. Finally he got the sugar bowl. He put him hand in it and started dig right in. "Yum, yum!" he said hyper.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked over at him and saw that the floor and him were all covered with sugar. They took the sugar away from him, and then smacked him easily on the hand. "No, no bad boy." They said. Todd started to cry and they gave him another fake dollar.  
  
Fifth teen minutes later, they got their food and were eating it. Todd wouldn't eat his food; he was a very picky eater. He didn't like mash potato's that was right in front of him. Lizzie and Gordo tried and tried to make him eat. They even did the airplane spoon trick, but it didn't work.  
  
"Todd, why won't you eat?" Gordo said. "Are you sick?" Lizzie asked. Todd shook his head no, then he threw his spoon almost across the restaurant. Then he picked up some food and threw it at Lizzie.  
  
"Todd, don't threw food!" Lizzie and Gordo said together. "Me like." Todd said as he picked up another hand full of food and threw it at Lizzie again "Hapee Mommy's Day!" he giggled.  
  
"Aw, he just wanted to give me a Mother's Day gift." Lizzie said as she leaned over and hugged Todd.  
  
But the adventures with Todd wasn't it, there was more. After they got finished eating they went up to the line of people who were waiting to pay their bill.  
  
While Lizzie held Todd, Todd kept on reaching over to Gordo. "Rocit ship!" (Rocket ship) Lizzie handed Todd to Gordo and Gordo played rocket ship. As he kept swinging him around and around, Todd felt sick. Gordo didn't know until Todd threw up on him and Lizzie right in front of him. "Ew!" everyone shouted.  
  
As Gordo held him out Todd said with a giggle, "Hapee Mommy's Day!"  
  
Everyone shouted with a smile on his or her face, "AW!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had a smile on their face, "That's my boy!"  
  
The end of chapter 4  
  
Author: I just wanted to put some humor into this chapter! Also I got the money part off of the movie 'Daddy Day Care' and I was going to make this chapter when they were at the store but I changed my mind.. So what did you think of the chapter? Funny huh? 


	5. Nowhere Near

Chapter 5- Nowhere Near 

Friday 2:30pm, at Miranda's apartment the phone had rung, but she didn't answer it because she was washing the dishes, so the receiver just got the answering machine and left a message. "Hey Miranda, it's Garrett. The reason I called you is because I need to tell you something before it's too late. After I tell you, you will probably be mad at me. I did a wrong turn and I shouldn't have. I wasn't thinking clearly. I tried to tell you, but I was scared. I'm scared right now too, but I got up my courage to call you at least. So whenever you get this message, call me. Okay? Bye, later." He had hung up.

Miranda's P.O.V- What? He needs to tell me something before it's too late? I'll probably be mad at him? He did a wrong turn? Wasn't thinking clearly? He tried to tell me, but couldn't? Wait, I wouldn't think that he… no way he likes me… at least I think so? He said to call him when I got this message, so I'm going to call him and see where this is going. 

She dialed his number and the phone rung two times before he answered it. "Hello?"

            "Um, Garrett you'd left a message saying that you need to tell me something before it's too late?" Miranda questioned.

            "Um…" he paused. "Yeah." He said nervously.

            "So, what did you want to tell me?" Miranda asked.

            "Um… he paused again. "J-just meet me at the park in about twenty minutes. Okay?" he asked. 

            "The park? Okay that's fine." Miranda agreed. 

            "Um, bye, see you!" he said nervously.

            "Bye." They both hung up.

            About twenty minutes later, Miranda just pulled in the parking lot at the park. She took off her seat belt, got out of the car and spotted her boyfriend, Garrett standing next to a big tall tree. She walked to him and said, "Hey Garrett."

            "Hey." He replied as he took one look at her, and then looked away. 

            "So, what did you want to tell me before it's too late?" she asked.

            "Um…" he paused. "Let's go to the nearest bench and sit down and talk. O-okay?" he asked shakily. 

            "Sure. That's fine." She replied.            

            They both started to walk to the nearest park bench and when they spotted one, they went to it and sat down. 

            Garrett's voice was shaky as he opened his mouth to speak. "I-I need to tell you this before I-it's too late."

            "Yeah. I understand that you need to tell me something, but what?" she asked.

            "Um, I messed up and shouldn't have. I didn't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking clearly." He replied.

            What'd you mess up on? And where is this conversation going?" she asked.

            Garrett took a deep breath and began to ask, "Okay, remember last month when I had to stay overtime at my work?" 

            "Yeah, I remember." She replied.

            Garrett took another deep breath and began to explain, "Well I didn't have to stay overtime. Instead I went to my good buddy, Jake's house for a get-together party for all of his friends, 'cause he was in town for the weekend."

            "Why you didn't tell me?" she asked. "I would've understood."

            No you wouldn't, 'cause every time Jake has a party like that it turns out to be like a drinking party. Um, I'll tell you what happened that night…" he replied, pausing. 

            "Don't stop, go on." She said.

            "Okay, the party started out like a normal old party. Then when all of us guy's and girl's had a few drinks, we kinda got rowdy. Just playing the music up loud, going out in the yard dancing half naked. Then we had a few more drinks. That's when it got serious. A bunch of guy's, including me slept with some of the girls. We were all drunk. What to expect? Okay let's skip to two days ago. Well one of my friends that is a girl I'd known since high school and was at that party, called me and told me…" he paused. "You might freak when you hear this. I know I did when she told me."

            "Garrett whatever you say, please don't let it be what I'm thinking." She said.

            Once again Garrett took another deep breath and said, "I'm going to be a daddy."

            Miranda just sat there staring at him. She couldn't believe him. The words came flowing out of her mouth, "I can't believe you!" 

            "I tried to tell you two days ago, but I was scared." He said.

Miranda got up off the bench and yelled right into Garrett's face, "I don't know why I wasted my time with you! I hate you! Just get out of my life. I'm nowhere near you anymore. I hate you! Have a great life with your other girl friend and your child! I'm through with you! Good-bye!" she turned her back and walked off with tears in her eyes. 

The End of Chapter 5!


	6. Tears Fall Upon His Picture

Note- Miranda's P.O.V Chapter 6- Tears Fall Upon His Picture 

          That night I sit alone at the end of my bed, holding a picture that my heart would never soon forget. How I loved him, how I wanted him, now he's gone, gone from my memories. His passion, his love, his feelings all torn from me as I watched him leave me. Never to hold me, never to kiss me, never to comfort me ever again. Why did he leave me? We had been together for so long and yet, it's over. Over! Why? How? It can't be this way. How could it? I loved him, but did he love me? That question I ask myself, and never know that answer to.

          I close my eyes, and I can see the day we met… I remember it like it was yesterday…

          [Flashback]

          I had just fallen down for some odd reason. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. That's when I saw this light brown hair guy come toward me, and helped me up. When he held my hand, my heart lit up. I felt like I was in heaven meeting the cutest guy ever. He was meant for me. 

          When I was about to leave, he stopped me. He'd stuttered over his words, as he wanted to ask me, "I-I know w-we just met, but would you be willing if I asked you out on a date?" I replied with a yes. 

          [End flashback]

          I remember all the moments we shared in the past. Now he's gone, but yet I still feel have to move on and continue life. 

          I hold his picture in my hands, and my teardrops slowly fall upon it and now I feel that my thoughts of him had been erased.

The end of chapter 6!

AN- short, huh? But, oh well. U like it?


	7. Thinking About You, Dad

A/n- sorry I took so long to update. I just couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Todd's older in this chap. It's in his point of view too. Hope you like the chap!  
  
Chapter 7- Thinking About You, Dad  
  
I'm now thirteen years old, and in the seventh grade. I'm not a puck, jock, or a poplar guy. I'm just your average thirteen-year-old with two best friends, Jason also known as Jay; and Joe. I'd been friends with Joe since the fifth grade, so we get along well. I'd been friends with Jason since the third grade, not to mention that my Dad left my Mom six years ago. Or was it the other way round? Either way, I still missed my Dad.  
  
That night I was sound asleep in my bed, until I heard yelling and screaming. I got out of bed and went to my parent's room door. I looked in the keyhole and as soon as I saw them yelling and cursing at each other, tears formed in my eyes. I was scared, because I had never seen them like that. Well, maybe I had seen them in little fights, but they weren't cursing at each other.  
  
Ten minutes later, they still hadn't quit fighting. I'd went and sat on the couch, hoping that my parent's would stop and make up soon, but no. I saw my Dad come out of the room with two suitcases in his hands. He was about to step out the front door, but I stopped him by yelling, "Dad, where are you going?" "Uh, I'm going to work, because I got called in for a pipe burst. Love you." He replied as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. I knew he was lying, because why the heck would he take suitcases to work? He had never taken suitcases to work before.  
  
Two months later, my Dad hadn't returned. I guessed that he'd moved back in with his folks. He had written me, and I had written him a couple of times, but when he written me back, he would never tell me why he'd left. He has never written about Mom. He would always tell me how much he had missed me, and all the memories we had shared in the past. I miss my Dad everyday and night. I cried everyday and night. I wish my Dad would just come back into my life.  
  
I had written a poem for my Dad, but I didn't send it to him. I read it to my best friend, Jason, first.  
  
"When my dad left, I started to cry. I was very sad, because I thought we would never say bye. I think about him everyday. I remember the fun we had together. We would play forever and ever. He always helped me with my homework. That's why I'm so good at my schoolwork. In the morning he spiked my hair. If it was messy I did not care. Now that he is gone, I hope he's all right. I cry so much everyday and night. Now that he's gone, I hope he misses me too. If my dad would happen read this, I just want to say that I really love you!"  
  
"Dude, you should enter a poetry contest." Jason said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should. I mean I just wrote this for my Dad." I said.  
  
"Wait," Jason paused. "Does your Dad like to go to Oooey Gooey Pizza World?"  
  
"Yeah. He loves that place, but why did you ask that?" I asked.  
  
"Because every Wednesday they have a poetry contest. Well, it's sort of like a poetry reading." Jason explained.  
  
"They do? I mean poetry readings at a pizza place?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"I know. It's weird, but if you win, you'll get a free pass next time you visit." Jason explained again.  
  
"Well, it makes it nice they give you a free pass if you win. That'll save my Mom bunches of money." I said.  
  
"Are you up for it?" Jason asked.  
  
"Okay, but only one problem." I said as I made a face.  
  
"What is it?" Jason asked.  
  
"How are we going to get my Dad there?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe you should give him a call?" Jason suggested.  
  
"Okay, I will. I hope he could come." I said with tears in my eyes. "I just don't get why my Dad left. They were such a good couple, and parents. I just don't get it?"  
  
"I know how you feel. I know you all ready know this, but it can't hurt if I tell you again. My Dad left or should I say died when I was only five. I miss him a lot. I can't stop thinking about him. Never will stop thinking about him, because I love him with all my heart." Jason said with now tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jay. I didn't mean to make you bring up your Dad." I said sadly.  
  
"It's okay. Really."  
  
"I just miss him so much." I cried even harder.  
  
"I know how you feel, buddy."  
  
When it was around four 'O clock, I called my Dad's folks house to see he was there. He was. I was glad too. I told him to meet me at Oooey Gooey Pizza World. He replied with a sure. I hung up the phone happily.  
  
Later that night, I sat at the edge of my bed watching some old videos of my Dad. As I sat there watching memory after memory, a single tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday, at Oooey Gooey Pizza World, I stood up on the stage. I was really nervous, because I was only seven. When I read my poem, my Mom and Dad looked at me kind of sad. I almost started to cry, but didn't.  
  
When I was finished, I took a bow and looked at my parents. I hoped that they would just look and smile at each other, but no. They refused to look at each other. I ran off stage and outside to a bench.  
  
I sat there thinking about my parents. They were a good couple, so why did they brake up? I hate not having a Dad. It really stinks. No one to hold me when I have a bad dream. No one to play football with. Mom could play, but Dad's the best. Now I know how Jay felt when his Dad left. It's boring and makes me cry to see that every morning when I wake up I do not have a Dad there to guide me through first crushes, first date, and a lot of first stuff. Again Mom could guide me through that stuff, but she's just a Mom, and she's not like a Dad. I wish I had a Dad that'll last forever. Not no step-Dad, I just want my one and only Dad back into my life.  
  
I gave a sigh and cried until my Dad came out and sat next to me on the bench.  
  
"Why did you run out here." He asked me.  
  
I turned away. I just couldn't say anything back. I was scared he would turn me down just like Mom.  
  
"Todd, did you write that poem for me?" he asked.  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"If you did, I really liked it. I never knew you had that kind of talent." He said.  
  
I turned around and wiped my tears. "Dad, why did you leave?"  
  
My Dad just sat there.  
  
"Why Dad? Why? I ask you. Why?" I repeated. "Dad, do you remember Mom anymore? I mean you remember all the memories you and I shared, but you don't remember what memories you and Mom shared?" I shook my head. "Dad, I bet you can't remember one memory you shared with Mom."  
  
My Dad sat there as he made a face. It looked like he was thinking about something, but what? What?  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. You're Still In My Heart But I Never Kne...

Chapter 8- You're Still In My Heart, But I Never Knew It 'Til Now  
  
"Time after time, we'll stay together. We'll try to work out our differences, and not get in fights." Those words were sung by Lizzie, and I realize that we didn't work out our differences, got in a huge fight, and got separated.  
  
I don't know how, but I miss Lizzie. I miss how we would laugh at each other jokes. Heck, I miss every thing about her. Now, we can't laugh at each other jokes, because we've got our backs turned and won't even look at each other.  
  
I remember this one time when we were about eighteen or nineteen.  
  
I was driving, and Lizzie was in the passenger seat. We came to a stoplight that took forever to change. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. She kissed me back. We kept kissing deeper and deeper when a truck beeped. They tried to stop, but didn't. The tires on the truck were squealing like a pig. They had spun around on the road, and bang! They had crashed right into the passenger side, and Lizzie fell headfirst onto the dashboard.  
  
I just started to cry, and shout her name. I was scared. Scared of losing her, my one and only love.  
  
I pulled back from her, picked up my cell phone and called her parents. I'd told them what had happened, and they just started bawling.  
  
Lizzie's parents came and got Lizzie and I. We rushed to the hospital. The doctors had just taken her in. I just sat there with tears in my eyes, worrying about her. Will she be all right? Why did this ever happen? Why? All those questions I could think of were racing inside my head.  
  
While in the waiting room, Matt told us the time when he and she got handcuffed together. I don't know if I was there that time, but I really like when Lizzie stood up to the bully who picked on Matt. She's a good sister, friend, and a good wife. I love her. I need her. I need her to comfort me. I need her to steer me in the right direction. I just need her. I miss her. These feelings I am having about her are so heart pounding.  
  
By the time Miranda showed up, the doctor came out and said I could see her now.  
  
I walked in her room. I saw that the monitor was going very slowly. Tears filled my eyes. I walked over and held her hand. I said slowly, "Lizzie, I don't know if you could hear me. I love you. Please stay with me forever." Tears fell from my eyes and onto her hand I was holding.  
  
I was silent for the past five minutes until I heard a cough. "Lizzie, was that you?" No answer. Then I asked again, "Lizzie, was the you?"  
  
Lizzie barely opened her eyes, and began to speak, but her voice was hoarse. "Why. I. here?"  
  
"Kind of a long story. Just rest, and I'll be right here beside you." I tried to comfort her. I was so glad that she was all right. I don't know what would I do without her.  
  
* * *  
  
Gordo was still daydreaming, until Todd had waved his hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, but I've got to go." Gordo got up off the bench.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I have some thinking to do." Gordo replied as he kissed his son on the head, and started to head off, but was stopped by a voice. "Gordo."  
  
Gordo turned around and couldn't believe who he'd seen. "Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo, I need to talk with you in private."  
  
Gordo shrugged his shoulders and walked to her. She had taken him inside the pizza place. They stood about five inches away from each other. The first person that'd said something was Gordo. "L-lizzie."  
  
"Gordo, I have something to tell you."  
  
Todd peaked his head inside the door, and listened to them.  
  
"I-I- missed you," she cried. "For so long!"  
  
Todd could not believe what he had heard. He started to tear up.  
  
Gordo stood quietly, then said a few seconds later, "I-I-I- had missed you too." He started to cry.  
  
They came closer to each other, and Lizzie held Gordo's hand. It was like they had met all over again, and the second time they had loved each other again.  
  
Gordo smiled. "Lizzie, I have something to ask you." He sighed, and gulped, "Would you marry me again?"  
  
Lizzie was shocked. "S-s-sure!" She smiled, then leaned toward Gordo, put her arms around him and gave him a slow kiss on the lips. Gordo kissed her back.  
  
Todd had a big smile on his face, 'cause he knew that his parents made his dream come true; that is getting back together.  
  
* * *  
  
Todd, that is thirteen years old--- I am glad that my Mom and Dad got back together. I have two parents who love each other again I don't know what I would do without them being a couple again.  
  
[The End]  
  
~ There, you have read the last chapter of this story! Chapter good? Or what? 


End file.
